Dark and Dangerous
by BloodyBad23
Summary: Elena is the normal teenager who lost her parents in a car crash. But after she starts dating a "monster", will she survive through the troubles that find her? Or his evil, seductive, handsome brothers intimadation..
1. Chapter 1 Avoiding

** Chapter 1**

** Avoiding**

Elena moved gracefully through the garden, she was wearing a rather Victorian white dress and she could feel her curled hair resting on her shoulders. Her vision was rather faint, but she continued to walk. Just then she saw a blinding light, she flew straight up in her bed and put her hand over her chest automatically. It was just a dream. She stayed like that for a few seconds and then lowered her hand. She jumped slightly to hear the knocking at her door and then Jenna's voice followed shortly after. " Elena! Are you up yet? Your going to be late!"

"Yeah, Jenna I'm getting ready." Elena blurted out and slid out of bed as she herd Jenna walk away from her door.

She quickly sorted through her closet and pulled on a purple tang top and a pair of jeans. She then ran a brush through her hair and ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth speedily. She took a deep breath from all of the running around and pulled on a navy blue jean jacket and grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder as she picked up her cell phone and put it in her purse. She carried her purse and bag out of the room and quickly headed for the steps.

Elena was completely caught by surprise to find Stefan standing at the bottom of the stair case. She smiled at him and his wide smile was returned. As soon as she made it to the flat surface of the floor he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and then pulled back. They where both aware of Jenna keeping an eye on them.

Stefan politely lead her out the door. " See you later Jenna!" She shouted over her shoulder as she closed the door behind Stefan and her. As they walked off the porch he wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a real kiss. It was short but it was very deep and passionate.

She smiled and could feel the blood rush to her cheeks, she opened her eyes and saw that he was smiling also. " Good Morning love" He said smoothly and lightly brushed her cheek with his thumb. "Good Morning" Elena said and smiled wider. He lead her to her car in the drive way, his hand still placed firmly around her waist. When they got to her car he kissed her forehead. " I'll see you at school" He said in a sweet tone and walked back to his own car and drove away.

( Later in the school day )

Bonnie and Caroline chattered as they walked out of class, when Caroline split to talk to another girl Bonnie focused all of her attention on Elena. After Bonnie had found out what Stefan and Damon really where she wasn't around me a lot, she was still so scared to be around Stefan let alone Damon. " I could be dead right now Elena." Bonnie said sort of loud and a few people looked. " I know Bonnie, But Stefan saved you. The blood is totally out of your system now." She whispered so know one could hear. Bonnie nodded and sighed.

Elena walked to her locker and started to put her text books in her messenger bag. She reached in her purse and took out her cell phone and checked for messages. And what do you know, there were several messages in her inbox. She opened the most recent message.

Message from: Damon

Elena, you look nice this morning. But I liked you better in your mini skirts. ;)

Jan 17, 2:25 pm

Elena rolled her eyes and exited out of the message. She had been avoiding Damon ever since he had attacked Bonnie. And she could tell it was driving him completely crazy. He had called her more than a obsessed stalker and her voicemail was full within an hour. It was making Stefan mad and it was annoying the hell out of Elena.

Elena sighed thinking it over and then her phone went off again. She groaned and looked at the screen.

_Incoming call from: __Damon Salvatore_.

She sighed and thought for a moment. "It will probably be interesting to hear what he has to say." She thought and shrugged as she pressed** accept call** and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She said in a annoyed tone and could already sense that he smirked.

There was a short silence and then she heard Damon's familiar voice. " Damn Elena! I never took you as a person that held a grudge! " He said in a rather cocky tone.

" Well you better get in what you wanted to say. You have 60 seconds." Elena said with a small smirk as she closed her locker door and turned around. She gasped as she saw Damon's face inches from hers. She backed up against the lockers and he smirked as he whispered

" I think I have all the time I want Missy."

**My Insperations:**

Certain Fan made Vampire Diaires video's

Linkin Park- Catalyst


	2. Chapter 2 The kidnapping

**Chapter 2**

**The Kidnapping **

Elena looked at Damon astonished but more pissed than ever. " What Are you doing here Damon" She hissed not hiding her mood from him at all.

Damon growled under his breath and stepped closer to her, she shuttered back against the lockers. " I don't believe your in a situation to be talking to me in that tone Elena."

Elena's breath speed a little and then she took a calming breath and shoved past Damon and quickly walked out of the school. She partly ran to her car and when she got there she gasped feeling a hand grab her wrist tightly. " Do you really think you could run away from a vampire at your incredibly slow speed" Damon hissed in her ear.

Elena's eyes widened slightly at his grip on her and she saw people staring at her and Damon. " If you don't let go of me I'm going to cause a sense." Elena said to Damon with a smirk, then with A growl her wrist was released. Elena quickly opened her car door and threw in her bags and slammed the car door as soon as she got in the drivers seat.

Damon was smirking as she tore out of the parking lot, Elena quickly picked up her cell phone and dialed Stefan's number. It rung once and started a second time when Stefan answered. "Hey, Elena is everything okay?" He asked quickly. "Yes, where are you at?" Elena asked sounding unusually calm after her run in with Damon.

" Its been a few weeks.. " He started in a awkward tone

" Oh that's right! I'm sorry I'll let you go. I just forgot." Elena explained cutting him off so he didn't have to explain

" Its fine, Love you" He said hung up

Elena ended the call and jumped as it buzzed, she opened it quickly not caring who it was from. Then she gasped in horror.

Message from: Damon

Your going to regret your little stunt in the school parking lot.

Jan. 17, 2:50 pm

Elena took a few deep breaths and set her phone down and focused on driving home. She had to be careful, she didn't want to get on Damon's bad side. She didn't want to get included with Damon in any way at all.

When Elena arrived home she quickly gathered her stuff and took out her keys and got out of her car when a hand flew over her mouth her scream muffled. Her heart beat so fast and then her vision blured as she fainted.


	3. Chapter 3 Taken

**Chapter 3**

**Taken**

Elena slowly started to open her eyes, her vision was blurred slightly as she blinked a few times it slowly faded and she looked around her.

" Hello Elena… Its my personal PLEASURE to finally meet you in person. I have been getting in your head for a while now." A voice said behind her, she tried to turn around but realized she was unable to. She looked down and saw she had rope around her. She was tied to a Chair.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Elena said franticly, the hysteria rising in her voice as she struggled in the ropes.

"I'm Katherine, I'm sure you heard of me once or twice" Elena froze in mid struggle, the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Once Damon had mentioned Katherine but said she died.

"H…How are you alive? They said you died in a fire!" There was a long silence. Then a girl.. that looked exactly like Elena appeared in front of her.

" Well I'm not, and by the way you looks like they didn't explain there main reason why they are around you so much. I have to take care of some things. So Until I get back.. " Katherine grabbed Elena by the hair and yanked her hair to the side. A heart braking scream came from Elena's mouth as Katherine's fangs pierced her neck.

(Later that day)

Elena slowly started opening her eyes, her eyelids seemed very heavy. She didn't remember much besides waking up and then… Katherine. Elena's eyelids sprang open and she looked around. She saw all of her stuff sitting in front of her against the wall. Her phone was sitting in her purse, and just as she saw it, she heard the ringer go off. She struggled to move the chair but couldn't. It was bolted to the floor, she could feel the adrenalin kick in as she struggled.

"Shit!" The word slipped from her mouth and she winced from the feeling of her dry throat. She sighed and took a soft, deep breath and then scooted down on the chair slowly. She inched her foot to her purse trying to get her foot through the handle. After a few tries she got it, with a sigh of relief she pulled her foot back so it was on the ground in front of her.

Elena tried desperately to untie the ropes as she tried getting her phone out of her purse with her shoe. She sighed deeply, very frustrated and tried again and again. She then smiled as she got a hold of her phone and put it on the floor and pressed _Call_ on her most recent missed call. It rang once and then she heard the sound of Damon's frantic voice. She pressed speaker so she could hear him and he could hear her.

"Elena? Are you there? Where are you? Its been almost three days!"

Damon continued talking and asking questions, but Elena was surprised. She only thought she was gone for a day.. she couldn't believe it. Her eyes widened as she wondered if Katherine had compelled her. She looked down and sighed seeing Stefan's neckless was still around her neck.

"Elena answer me damn it!"

" Damon! I don't know where I am….. Katherine ….. she has me somewhere… she bite me…. and drank from me…. I'm so tired.." Elena said quickly and heard after a short silence Damon's low growl. "Elena I need you to calm down and hang in there. Stefan and I are trying to track you."

" Damon just hurry.. I'm so scarred." Elena said tears starting to gather in her eyes. " Stefan wants to speak to you." Damon said roughly and then I heard the phone being passed. " Elena! I'm so sorry! As soon as we hung up I started towards your house and I …"

"Stefan its not your fault! Just get me out of here! She should be back any minute!" Just then the door swung open and Katherine blurred over grabbing the phone. " Oh isn't this nice" Katherine said coldly and Elena cried out in pain as she Katherine slapped her roughly. "Goodbye Salvatore brothers." Katherine said into the phone and threw it into the wall. and It shattered. " Elena.. Elena.. Elena." Katherine said angrily walking around her. " Your stupid ass is pissing me off" Elena squeezed her eyes shut " Please don't hurt me" Elena whispered pleadingly. She screamed and squirmed as a bloody wrist was held to her lips and her head held straight. As blood flowed down her throat she again passed out.


	4. Chapter 4 The Awakening

**Chapter 4**

**The Awakening**

Elena's eyes slowly began to open, she was weak and she felt like her hole body was a brick. After what seemed like ever she could start to feel her joints slowly starting to relax. As Elena looked around she realized that she was in a cell…..it was and old cell from so long ago…. 1800's give or take. "Hello!"

She yelled but it didn't sound like her, the voice was rough and sore. But she new instantly that it was hers because her throat hurt like hell after the first yell. After a few more cries for help she realized it was worthless to keep yelling and to keep quite incase someone did stroll by.

Elena sighed and winced at the ache in her throat, she looked around hesitantly trying to find something to cut her free. She screamed as the cell door flew open and Katherine stormed in and slammed it behind her. " Elena! You almost got me caught by your damn yelling! But of course Caroline is a idiot and can't recognize her own friend yelling for help." Katherine shrugged and roughly smacked Elena.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME DAMN IT!" Elena screamed at the top of her lungs tears streaming down her red cheeks. Katherine tilted her head and said nothing as she watched Elena's pathetic little tears stream down her cheeks. "I'm going to take your life Elena…. your pathetic life is useless to them you know that right? You just look like me… That's all they wanted from you. Damon more than Stefan I think but they both are brothers. Minds think alike." Katherine said coldly her feature icy.

Elena's breath spiked at Katherine's words and she shook her head. " No. Your wrong. Stefan loves me! You compelled him, he had no choice. He remembers it all since he became a vampire and will never forget it because of you!" Katherine chuckled darkly and rolled her eyes crossing her arms. " Is that what he said? He is SUCH a liar! He fell in love with me by himself, I compelled him not to be afraid." Katherine said acidly glaring at Elena.

"Is that what made you sleep at night Katherine? Thinking you where doing the right thing when they both died trying to save your ass?" Elena spit out and almost exactly as she said those words she wished she hadn't. Katherine let out a Menacing growl and the next thing Elena knew she felt a stabbing pain in her neck. She let out a heart wrenching scream and struggled violently to get out of her tight hold to the chair that was bolted to the floor. When the pain stopped and Katherine looked at the door she placed a hand over Elena's mouth. "Elena?" She heard a mans rough voice, hiding worry under a thick layer of curiousness It was… Alaric? Even if it was… How.. and Why?

Elena locked around and saw it was the old LOCKWOOD cell…. she was in Mystic Falls again. "HELP!" She yelled into Katherine's hand and struggled ruthlessly as she heard him walking down the steps. The footsteps seemed to get louder then disappeared. " NO! COME BACK!" Just then door burst open and an arrow shot through the door and pierced Katherine's heart with a gasp she looked down at wooden arrow and back up then fell to the ground Dead. Elena's eyes shot up to the door and saw Alaric… her New history teacher standing there and looked at Katherine then at Elena. " You could have been twins" He muttered and then Elena sighed as she saw Stefan run past him and the next thing she knew she was in somebody's arms and a soft voice mixed in with slowly meting worry whispered into her ear as the person carried her out of the cell to there car.

" Everything will be okay, your alright. Stefan couldn't handle the blood, he's taking care of Katherine with the teacher. Relax your going to be okay." Elena felt confused and then surprised. " Damon?" She whispered almost silently and painfully. " Yes Elena?" Damon said looking down at her in worry. " Thank you…." Elena whispered and closed her eyes letting herself drift into a silent slumber.

**My Inspirations: **

~ Dreams

~ Three Days Grace Music

~ What do you want from me- Adam Lambert

~ Bruno Mars - I'd catch a Grenade for you


	5. Chapter 5 Your What I Want

**Chapter ****5**

**Your what I want**

As night slowly turned to day, light snuck into the room through the open curtains and glowed brightly. Shining bright in Elena's eyes, which made her began to stir. As her eyes began to open she herd quite mumbling that had been going on in the corner of the white room as well as the beeping of a machine. The talking came to a stop and then felt a hand brush her cheek softly.

"Elena? Are you awake?" She heard Stefan's voice and the layers of worry in it. She smiled slightly and opened her eyes slowly with a soft sigh. "Yes." She closed her eyes as Stefan kissed her forehead at least a dozen times. " I was so worried. Your not going to be alone anymore. Elena I missed you so much" Stefan said in an urgent whisper. Elena looked around , she saw she was in a surgical bed, and had bandages on her as well as an IV.

"Where am I…" Elena asked and winced slightly at her sore throat.

"Your in the hospital." Said a voice from the corner, she looked over and saw Damon standing there with crossed arms, staring at her carefully. "Why?" Elena asked looking back at Stefan then to Damon. "Because you where hurt to much for us to fix. So Alaric suggested the hospital." Damon said simply, hiding his worry very well. But Elena saw it deep in his eyes.

Elena sighed closing her eyes. "When can I leave? I don't want to be in here. And I know its not easy for you either." she said and squeezed Stefan's hand softly as she said " you " Stefan leaned his face down and kissed her palm then smiled lovingly at her. "Yes. If your feeling well in a few hours then I'll get the doctors to let me take you home. Or at least to my place then home." Stefan said softly. I nodded and sighed closing my eyes and grimaced as I swallowed.

"I'll go get you some water and painkillers. I will be right back." Stefan said and kissed her softly then walked out of the room and down the hallway. Elena's eyes wondered over to Damon who hadn't moved an inch.

"Damon….thank you." She said just above a whisper and watched surprise flicker across his features and then he smiled gently and it disappeared just as fast as it appeared. "There's no need to thank me. But your welcome." Damon said and slowly walked over and sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Are you alright?" He whispered looking deeply into Elena's eyes. When Elena nodded (unable to speak) he sighed in relief and ran his fingers through his hair. "Good. I'm glad…. I was… never mind." He said looking frustrated, and then sighed looking up at her again.

Just as he was about to move closer at kiss her cheek Stefan walked in and glanced at Damon then at Elena, he walked on the other side of her bed and gave her the water. and held her pain killers. " You might want to take these a few drinks of water first. Your voice is so damn rough, you could pass for Damon before he went through puberty." Stefan chuckled and Elena smiled and Damon rolled his eyes and shot Stefan a "You dick" look that he usually got.

Elena took a drink of cold water then took the painkillers and then she felt tired. She leaned her head back on the pillow and Stefan shut the lights off so she could sleep. She smiled at him and then closed her eyes and let them eyes rest.

It must have been several hours later when her eyes drifted open and she blinked sleepily looking around. She sighed hearing the beeping of her heart on the monitor. "Elena! Oh my god! Your awake!" Caroline's familiar voice as she rushed over to Elena, Bonnie trailing behind not able to say a word without Caroline speaking before her.

"Hey. I'm fine, There's no need to be worried. The only thing you can worry about is busting me out of here." Elena said and chuckled and smiled at her friends and they smiled back and then Bonnie and Caroline filled Elena in on the search parties, and how worried everyone was. Particularly Matt, Stefan and even Damon. "Wow. Looks like I have a lot to look forward to soon." Elena said and sighed.

Later that day

Elena walked through the familiar doors of the Salvatore home, she sighed partly exhausted but mostly happy to be out of the hospital. She was about to climb he stairs when Stefan's cool arm wrapped around her waist and led her to the sofa in-front of the already lit fire. Now she understood why Damon was nowhere to be found. Elena closed her eyes and let the fire worm her body as Stefan walked to the kitchen t get her water.

"How are you feeling?" A voice whispered in Elena's ear, her eyes shot open at the surprise and then saw Damon's face and tried to calm her heart. "You NEED to stop doing that!" Elena said and sighed closing her eyes again. " Your tired and very moody. Is it approaching your time of the month?" Damon said accusingly and smirked at his smart-ass remark.

Elena grabbed a pillow and hit him with it roughly and shook her head. "No! Its not. You would know if it was! And I don't mean by my mood!" Elena hissed under her breath and then felt lips brush her cheek. "Okay, I'm sorry. And you better remember those words because I'll never say them again." Damon said and then disappeared just as Stefan entered the room.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked quickly with a worried look crossing his face, he kneed beside me and kissed both of her cheeks and then her forehead. "Your face is all read. Do you feel alright?" Stefan asked again.

"Yes I feel fine. I'm just tired" Elena said quickly and then as Stefan picked her up and carried her upstairs she rested her forehead on his shoulder but bit her lower lip.

She liked, and yearned for Damon's lips on her cheek… and her own lips….


	6. Chapter 6 I need you as I need him

**Chapter 6**

**I need you as I need him.. **

Elena lay restless in Stefan's arms…. afraid to close her eyes because of two things. One was obvious, Katherine. The second was MUCH more complicated, and he was somewhere in this large house. But with Stefan's arms around her she drifted to sleep after hours of soothing words from him and his gentle touch caressing her cheeks, arms, and hair.

Through the night Stefan repeated the words and touches as Elena woke screaming from her horrific dreams. For the 4th time, Elena screamed and shot up right out of bed. This time she busted through Stefan's arms and her breath raced through her lungs as she tried to get the images of Katherine from her mind.

Stefan blurred up to her side and wrapped his arms around her chest and waist. "Elena! Elena! Shhhh! It's alright. Your okay!" Stefan said urgently but soothingly in her ear. But when it didn't work, Stefan yelled for Damon. Elena squeezed her eyes shut crying louder and her breath becoming faster.

Within a second, Damon was in the room and turned the lights on, then ripped the thin covers off of Elena. He moved the hair out of her face and tried to get her to open her eyes as he almost yelled at Stefan. " What the HELL has been happening in her all damn night! This is pissing me off!." Damon said and turned her body so her feet brushed the floor.

"Elena calm down, Its ok. Your having a panic attack. I need you to calm down and open your eyes so I can help you." Damon's voice was soft a smooth as silk as he gently removed her neck-less from around her neck. Stefan growled slightly, and glared at Damon, he moved and took Elena's hands and wound his arms around her waist and held her on the edge of the bed so she didn't try to get off of it.

"Your NOT going to compel her Damon." Stefan said with a low snarl. "Well try to think of something else While I calm her down!" Damon snarled back and looked back at Elena and made her look at him. "Elena, you will never remember what Katherine did to you again. You will sleep peacefully through the night, and not ever thing of Katherine unless someone brings it up. Do you understand?" Damon said it without hesitation and Elena's breath slowed and her sobs did as well. " I understand" Elena's sore, muffled voice whispered and coughed slightly.

Stefan sighed and rested his forehead on Elena's shoulder, she looked down at him then up at Damon. "What happened? Why am I crying?" She asked with a frown. "Wait until tomorrow. You only have a few more hours of night left. Use it." Damon said, whipped her eyes and quickly kissed her forehead and left the room turning the light off before Stefan could say anything.

Stefan sighed and held Elena tightly in his arms, She reached down and took the neck-less and put it around her neck and Stefan's hands replaced hers and latched it. " Are you feeling ok?" Stefan asked in a soft whisper.

"Yes." Elena whispered back and closed her eyes with a sigh. "Did it work?.." He whispered sadly.

"No" Elena whispered back. "They must have put vervain in those fluid things now or something." Stefan slid from the bed and took Elena with him into the rest room, kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. "Take as long as you want to get it out. When your done, call me and we can take a quick shower to calm you down so Damon won't feel horrible." He said and walked out of the room and shut the door softly.

Elena sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror, she whipped her eyes and washed her face with worm water. She dabbed it dry and turned the shower on and striped down, opened the door slightly and peaked through the door and saw Stefan sitting on the bed.

A smile spread across her face slowly, and she saw him get up and walked over to the door and opened the door fully and looked her over, then grinned seductively. " Hmmm…" He arched his eyebrow and closed the bathroom door locking it behind him and he striped down and kissed Elena urgently and moved into the shower with her. His hands moving around her hips possessively and she smiled. " I love you" She whispered. " I love you too." He whispered back and they continued there shower, Stefan's hands wondering her body slowly.

( A few hours later )

Elena stepped out of the bathroom, wrapping the towel around her body tightly. Stefan had left 15 minutes earlier to go bet some aspirin for her head and throat. And he had to let Jenna know where I would be for a few days. As Elena walked to Stefan's bed she found a fresh pair of jeans, a shirt, bra and so on laying freshly washed on his bed.

"I thought you should have fresh clothes ready when you got out of the 3 hour long shower" Damon said a smirk playing at his lips as he leaned against the door frame and looked up Elena's damp legs and she gasped and clutched the towel to her body. "Thank you but you still don't need to be here… I need to get dressed." Damon smirked seeing her reaction.

"Oh I know, do you need some help? I'll be more than happy to provide my services… " He whispered the last part as he blurred behind her and brushed his lips down her neck and down her shoulder and up again. She bite her lower lip and then felt the towel being taken off her body but didn't stop him. When she heard it hit the floor, she felt smooth hands slide up her hips, to her stomach and cupped her breasts with a satisfied groan.

Elena gasped and her eyes flew open and she jumped slightly, she sighed and remembered that her and Stefan had taken a shower and their urgent need for each other took over and he had dressed her in his shirt and her sexy panties before he went to do some things. Elena sat up in the bed and saw Damon sitting at Stefan's desk with a wide, naughty smirk.

"You asshole." She said and glared at him. "Oh Elena, you know you enjoyed it. You should have seen the look you had and the moans you let slip from those sexy lips." Damon said seductively and looked over the non-buttoned shirt seeing her bra and matching panties through the thin sheets. Elena pulled the shirt closed and Damon frowned slightly.

"You'll get over it, then you'll want it. More then you do now." Damon smelled the air and smirked with a needy look. "God damn, Elena your so wet." He said smirking and licked his lips. She groaned and go out of bed and walked to the door, blushing lightly. She walked downstairs and got some apple juice from the fridge and poured it in a glass drinking it and then felt two hands travel up her thighs slowly. "DAMON!" Elena yelled and slapped his hands away. "Oh calm down, I'm just having fun." Damon said in a cocky way and slapped her ass as he blurred to his room.

"Pig" Elena muttered and then in flash she was pinned against the wall and Damon was smirking. "Oh babe, that was the wrong thing to say to the vampire." He whispered and ripped Stefan's shirt off of her body and held her against the wall as he licked down her neck and chest and in-between her breasts. "DAMON! STOP!" Elena Yelled and thrashed. With a growl he bit into her breast through some of her bra. Elena screamed and gasped tears streaming from her eyes.

Damon through his head back liking her blood from his lips, picked her up and blurred upstairs to his room, and got her dressed before she passed out onto his bed from the blood loss. He packed his and her clothes and put them in the trunk of his car and then lay her in the back seat laying her purse on the floor and putting her phone in the inside pocket of her jacket. Then he drove out of the driveway after locking the door and headed to the airport.


	7. Chapter 7 Horrific Brothers

Chapter 7

Horrific Brothers

Elena slowly opened her eyes and moaned tiredly and blinked her heavy eyelids looking around through what seemed like a blurry haze. But as it started to wear off she realized she was sprawled out on the backseat of a familiar car… her eyes widened as the memories hit her like a slap on the face.

Just as she though the name, the front car door opened and Damon leaned in taking the keys. Elena closed here eyes and acted as if she was still passed out. She felt Damon's fingers curl around her wrist and stay their for a moment, checking her pulse. "You should be awake soon." He said and then the car door slammed.

Elena's eyes flew open and she slowly leaned up enough to look through the window, and she almost gasped when she saw Damon standing by the gas pump . They were at a gas station…. She slowly moved to the other side of the car and opened the car door almost silently and crawled out with a wince and didn't close it all the way but just enough.

She crawled quickly but soft so she was not hearable until she got into the gas station, when she did she got up and ran to the counter. " Excuse me! Could you please help me? " She whispered urgently to the cashier. The woman looked at her in surprise and astonishment. "What happened to you?"

The woman spoke with a rather heavy country accent, but she didn't look like she sounded.

"Where am I? Please hurry and don't ask any questions!" Elena whispered urgently and looked out the window quickly and saw Damon look in the car window and then saw his lip curl back over his teeth. "Never mind, you didn't see me If anyone asks! You have a back door right? Good!" Elena whispered franticly and disappeared behind the counter Just as Damon looked at the windows of the Gas station.

Elena waited at the back door until she heard the bell of the front glass doors, then she shoved at the back door but it didn't open, she looked at the knob and saw it had a key hole. "Shit!" Elena thought and then held her breath hearing Damon to calm voice at the counter. "Excuse me miss, but have you seen and girl in dark clothes, looking rather loose on her, dark brown hair slightly messy, and looking rather…..scared?"

"Um….. N….No" The cashier stumbled over her over her words dazzled. "Are you sure about that? I could have sworn it was her. I was taking her back to sex rehab, she was sleeping when I was getting gas and she got out of the car." Damon said smoothly with no hesitation.

"Oh well I'll keep my eyes open then. I haven't seen her." Elena herd Damon's sigh of frustration and then the doors bells. She hurried back and was about to thank the cashier when she felt Damon grab her from behind and pick her up and carry her out the door as she tried to scream but he held his hand over her mouth.

Damon opened the passenger door and set her on the seat roughly and wound the seat belt around her and after it clicked he slammed the door. When she heard his door open and then slam he turned his full attention on her but said nothing. Elena looked straight through the window shield her breath coming fast but shallow. " You should be scared" He finally growled at her and then ripped her necklace from her neck and threw it out the window as he began driving again.

" My rules are simple and easy, just listen to me and I won't kill you." Damon said harshly and then smirked slightly. " Ether way I'm having you… sooner or later. And when I do, you might actually become a sex addict" Elena held her breath at his provocative comment and looked out her single window so she didn't have to look at him. She would never say it… but she was scared of what he was going to do to her.


	8. Chapter 8 Born This Way

Chapter 8

Born This Way

Elena's eyes opened and she yawned slightly and rubbed her tired eyes, she looked around and saw that she was on a plane…. no not a plane, a rather expensive looking jet. She looked around and as she looked she didn't see anyone. She stood up quickly and then gasped seeing those familiar smirking lips and his arched eyebrow.

"Hello Miss. Gilbert, how may I help you this morning?" Damon's voice said in a mockingly cocky way but his features looked curious as his eyes burned down on her face. " Where are you taking me?" Elena said angrily glaring at him.

"Oh don't get angry with me, I just asked a question." Damon said soothingly but their was layers of satisfaction under it that he didn't try very hard to hide. "Damon. Tell me." Elena said in a demanding voice, and Damon snarled roughly but low and took a step closer to her so that there was no space between them.

"Don't…. Tell me….what to do….Elena you have no idea how mean I could be to you right now." Damon growled into her ear silently and then ran his nose down her jaw bone as the flight attendant came with a bottle and a glass, then as she saw Damon's now seductive expression and Elena's breath fast but soft, she set them on the seat and walked back towards the front of the jet and disappeared. Even though Elena was breathing that way because she was frightened.

When she was gone, Damon pushed Elena down in her seat by her hips and leaned over her. His hands on each arm rest. " You better behave, or this will be the last flight you take." Damon said and smirked " Or maybe it will be the flight you first did it on." His smirk disappeared and he glared at her. " And if you don't want that to happen, then listen to me and don't make me mad."

Elena nodded slightly and when he leaned back and sat down across from her she took a breath realizing she had been holding it while he was so close, She glanced down and saw she was slightly shaking to. Elena sighed and even though she felt Damon's eyes on her as he drank his vodka slowly, she refused to look at him. Instead she shifted in her seat and rested her head on her knee's as she brought them up to her chest.

Just as Elena started to doze off she herd her cell phone go off, her eyes shot open and she lifted her head to see Damon pulling it out and answering it. "Elena's phone" Damon said with a wide smirk, then Elena herd a voice on the other line and Damon chuckled in amusement. "She's right here, and perfectly… fine." The last word lingered on Damon's lips as he looked at Elena.

Elena rolled her eyes at his comment and held her hand out , Damon shoved it away. " We are going on a little trip Stefan, your girl was bored when you left and she came in my room with nothing but a bra and…. well you know how she looked. She was so convincing and well… I couldn't help what happened." Elena gasped at how smoothly Damon lied to his own brother.

"Damon!" Elena said angrily but softly so the flight attendant didn't hear. "I got to go now Stefan, She's getting inpatient. She never could wait that long." Damon said it slow and seductive and then crushed her phone in his fingers and handed it to her. Elena through it on the ground and glared at him.

" I hate you." Elena said clearly and un shaken. Damon simply looked into her eyes and said two simple words. " Kiss me." And as he said it she suddenly had a overwhelming urgency to kiss him. She didn't want anything else but to kiss him. She felt Damon's hand tangle in her hair softly and then he pulled her lips to his but didn't kiss her.

" See what I can make you do Elena? Being compelled it almost impossible to stop without vervain." Damon whispered and looked deep into her eyes and began to pull away but Elena didn't. She quickly reached up griped his chin and pulled his lips back to hers in a urgent kiss. It wasn't only the compelling that made her do it but the plain need that she felt before.

Damon's eyebrows rose in surprise but then he kissed her back slowly until he was at the same level of urgency. After a few moments he pushed her back into her seat and he leaned back also. His face unreadable. "Go to sleep and I'll wake you up when we land." Damon said demandingly looking from her eyes to her lips. Elena quickly fell into a slumber from the soft rhythm of the jet as it moved through the air.

Elena's dreams where almost exactly the same as the one she had that Damon had caused. And since everyone was provocative, seductive, and only had her and Damon besides a bed, handcuffs and other things in them. She was positive that Damon was having fun with how they turned out each time.

Much later Elena was woken up by Damon picking her up and carrying her off of the jet and into a fancy car. He laid her down across the back seat and shut the door and she saw him slip the man some money as he put their bags in the trunk. Damon then slipped in the back seat and looked at Elena.

" Are you going to sit up or pretend your still sleeping? I know you had good dreams…. But no need to fake it." Damon said and Elena could hear the smirk on his lips. She sighed and opened her eyes and sat up then winced feeling how stiff her muscles where. She looked around and then glanced at Damon.

"Where are we?" Elena asked in a cracked voice, she looked out through the window as the car moved, she saw what seemed to look like a large city. "New York." Damon said in an obvious tone and smirked slightly seeing her glance for a door handle. " The doors have a child proof lock on them. Just incase." He spoke mockingly at ease.

Elena sighed and moved as far away from Damon as possible and closed her eyes wanting this to just be a nightmare. She didn't want to believe what was happening at all. She couldn't be in New York! How could Damon DO this to her after everything that happened to her before!

( 1 hour later)

Elena sat in the hotel room staring at the wall , completely and utterly bored. She had nothing to do but Damon had made her sit in the room and wait till he got back, but its not like she had a choice. He handcuffed her to the table in the large kitchen in the even larger sweet that he rented. Elena sighed and jumped as the door opened.

Damon walked through the door and slammed it shut behind him and locked it. He smirked at her in a cocky way as he entered the kitchen then he took the handcuffs off of her and in a blur he had her pinned against the counter and he chuckled darkly.

"I'm starving." Damon whispered and growled lowly, his fangs sprang into view, and small blue veins moved beneath the surface under his now blood red eyes. "You smell SO good Elena…." Damon mocked her smoothly. Elena's breath came fast and struggled, then she kicked him in the gut and as he fell she ran for the door.

"HEL…." Before Elena even got the word out her mouth was covered and she felt two sharp jabs in her neck and then she saw nothing but the blackness surrounding her, and felt nothing but fuzziness and her blood being sucked from her body…


	9. Chapter 9 Pain and Pleasure

Chapter 9

Pain and Pleasure

Elena groaned slightly as she felt the worm sun shining on her face, waking her from her deep sleep. She began to turn when she remembered what had happened. She gasped and her eyes sprung open and she froze seeing Damon sitting in a chair in the corner of the room watching her as she stared at him in horror.

A smirk rolled across Damon's face and he tilted his head slightly his gaze never wavering. " Your scared of me." Damon said in a matter-of-fact tone thrilled by his advantage over her. Elena didn't speak or move, after a minute she realized she was holding her breath and she exhaled quickly and quietly.

Damon chuckled darkly and with his vampire speed he disappeared just to re-appear at the foot of the bed. Elena gasped and moved back against the headboard as tightly as possible. "Oh Elena, I won't hurt you. Just behave and everything will be fine." Damon said in a slightly mocking and slightly soothing tone.

Elena glared at him hatefully, and felt suddenly PISSED off. " Get the hell away from me Damon." She spat back at him. Damon arched his eyebrow taken aback for a moment and then growled under his breath. " There's no need to be rude now Elena." Elena laughed bitterly.

"You think you scare me?" She arched her eyebrow and looked him straight in the eyes. "Burn….. In….. Hell." She took a short pause in between each word as she spoke.

Damon simply glared at her for a moment, then in a blur he grabbed her ankle and dragged her down the bed and held her their by her throat. Elena gasped and struggled, as she did she he tightened his hold to she was only clawing at his hand. " Let….go…Can't….Breath." She managed to whisper and cough out. But he didn't let up.

"Don't speak to me like that. Remember who's stronger and in control here you little brat." Damon growled into Elena's ear and let go of her neck with a snarl. Elena gasped and coughed rubbing her neck. She started to move back towards the headboard when Damon grabbed her ankle again pulling her closer to him. "I'm not done with you yet."

He said in a low sexy but angry tone, then before Elena could react she herd a phone beeping. Damon growled and cursed under his breath, he glared at Elena as he answered a phone from his leather coat pocket. "Hello?" Damon said in a bothered tone.

Elena watched as Damon's features shifted to a smirking cocky look. "Oh hello Stefan, Yes Elena's right here. But she's a little busy right now. Can I take a message?" Elena gasped and struggled to get the phone, Damon grabbed her wrists with one hand and pinned them above her head.

Elena saw how close the phone was and quickly took her chance for help. " Stefan Help m…!" Before she could finish the sentence Damon snarled and exposed his fangs to her and compelled her to shut up and moan loudly for him. With that Elena couldn't stop her self from letting out a hard intoxicating moan as she squeezed her eyes closed struggling to get away from him.

Damon smirked and held her from moving as he spoke to Stefan. " Well you herd her, I got to go little brother. I'm busy." He ended the call before Stefan could say anything else and put the phone back into his pocket. "Hmmm now just what am I going to do with you Elena…." Damon said looking down at her with a smirk.

Elena squeezed her eyes closed trying to avoid any more of his compelling. She was so frustrated and angry and scared. Damon's hand started to slide up her ankle up her calf to her thigh. Elena gasped and her eyelids flew open and she started kicking at him. "Damon stop!" She yelled quickly. Damon growled and the hand that held her wrists blurred to her hair and yanked her head back against the bed.

Elena felt the stab of his fangs in her neck and she cried out in pain, she stilled her kicking feeling with each kick he would pull her hair harder and bite into her neck even harder. Damon withdrew his fangs and slowly licked the wound slowly. "Hmmmm…..Good girl." He whispered with a smirk. Elena bite the inside of her lip holding back a moan as Damon continued to lick the already clean wound on her neck.

She felt Damon let go of her hair and her thigh and wrap his arm around her waist and moved her higher up the bed and he crawled onto the bed over her as slowly licked up her neck to her lower lip and he stopped there looking into her eyes. Elena looked up into Damon's eyes as he stared down at her.

Damon slowly moved his face lower to hers until their lips brushed slightly and he smirked slowly seeing Elena didn't mind. " Well, well, well! Look at you. You actually want to kiss me don't you?" He said mockingly and slightly surprised. Leaving his arm still wrapped around her waist he lifted his other hand and ran his knuckles down her cheek and jawbone. Then he leaned in and kissed her softly.

Elena hesitated then kissed him back and slowly the kiss became deeper and more passionate. After a few minutes, Damon pulled back and watched as she took small gasps of breath with her eyes closed. Elena tried to catch her breath quietly but she knew when Damon laughed darkly at her response she wasn't doing a very good job. " Hmmm well it looks like someone has a school girl crush on the other brother."

Damon purred down at Elena seductively and then slid his arm from around her waist and decided to test how far she would go with him. With a smirk he straddled her now shaking legs. Elena's eyes flew open and she looked up at Damon quickly. Not knowing what to do, she quickly tried to get out from under him but he in a flash grabbed and pinned her wrists against the bed above her head.

"Stop it, Be a good girl for your master." Damon said in a cocky voice and pressed his hips down against hers harshly. Elena gasped and struggled violently trying to get away from him. "Damon! Stop! Please!" Damon became frustrated by her struggles but he was going to enjoy the fight. He smirked and his lips collided with hers silencing her protests and for an instant made her struggle more then he felt her given in and kiss him fiercely and urgently.

Damon quickly released her wrists and sat up slowly as Elena did, they kissed in a urgent and rough way. The sound of tearing clothing filled Elena's ears as Damon ripped her clothes from her body. Elena yanked his shirt from over his head quickly and as soon as she threw it off the bed their lips collided again. " Elena…. are you sure you want to do this. Once we do… we can't undo it." Damon said urgently as he laid her back down on the bed softly and his eyes slid up and down her body slowly, taking in her exposed skin.

The only control he had from having his way with her was her thin lacey panties and bra and his jeans. Elena breath was coming hard in her chest, she looked up at Damon and nodded wanting nothing more then him. Damon took no hesitation as he striped her down completely and then as he kissed her thrust two fingers into her damp heat quickly stretching her out. Then he thrust his fingers in and out of her deep and at an inhuman pace.

Elena gasped and closed her eyes and squeezed the bed sheets as she tilted her head back biting her lips. "Oh Damon!" She cried out blissfully and just as her muscles began to constrict around his fingers, she herd him unzip his jean and kick them off and then with a quickly thrust he thrust into her damp heat and waited till her walls re-adjusted then he picked up were he left off. He thrust hard and deep, with each one Elena cried out in pleasure and pain as he hit her G spot with each thrust. Damon groaned in return to her cries as he never slowed his pace.

"Damon!" Elena yelled out his name time after time and her hands flew up to squeeze his shoulders as her orgasm shook her to his blissful core. "Oh…fuck…" She panted feeling Damon thrust a few more times before he let out a low but pleasure groan as he came. He leaned down against Elena and the panted until their breath returned to normal. Damon softly rolled off of her and laid beside Elena as he kissed her shoulder softly.

Elena rested her eyes and tried to sort her thoughts as she felt his soft lips that now where on her neck. He made it impossible to think, with that Elena smiled and moved onto her side and kissed Damon tenderly. She felt him rest his hand on her lower back and press her against him. When they pulled back slightly he smiled with his eyes still closed and pulled the thin covers around them and rolled onto his back and pulled her head onto his chest.

"You can sleep, your exhausted. We can deal with all of this tomorrow. Just rest, I'll be right here." Damon whispered and stroked her hair out of her face and kissed Elena's forehead softly and spooned with her until she fell into a deep blissful sleep in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10 Take Control

**I'd just like to say that sadly this is the last chapter. I've gotten bored with it I guess. So sorry readers. But I will be working on more and better ones soon.**

Chapter 10

Take Control

Elena slowly opened her eyes and stretched her sore arms and legs she winced slightly feeling much more sore then she thought she was. She glanced around the empty bedroom realizing Damon was not in sight. She winced as she slowly got out of the bed and looked around. When she realized she was alone she quickly ran to the bathroom and locked the door and when she saw her appearance she gasped.

Her hair looked horrible and the bite mark on her neck must have started bleeding again because dried blood had ran down her neck and shoulder, There were also bruises on her hips and legs and waist. Elena looked at her face and saw tears ran down her cheeks rather quickly, she had to do what she did last night so she could make him think she wants him. "I'm going to get away. I'll get back to Stefan." Elena repeated in her mind as she turned on the shower and took a deep breath and unlocked the door and opened it.

She had to make Damon think she gave into him and was his only. Until she could get away. When she got back to Stefan she would tell him how sorry she was but she had to do it. She just wishes he can forgive her. She just wanted to feel his arms around her again. To feel his gentle kisses on her neck and cheeks.

She didn't know how long she had till Damon came back but she had to get out. Elena quickly got dressed putting on a shirt that covered the bite on her neck. She quickly slide her shoes on as she brushed her hair roughly then she unlocked the door and opened and hurried out of the door and closed it locking it so he didn't know she left.

Elena smirked slightly as she rushed down the hall and jumped in the elevator, she left a little note on the kitchen table. She shivered thinking of his face when he saw she left. It slightly scared her but then again not that much. She just wanted to go home to Stefan. As soon as the elevator doors opened she almost ran out the Hotel doors and then walked into a small shop and looked for some hats to cover her face just in case.

Elena reached in her back pocket and smiled thankful that she had left money from a shopping trip from awhile ago in her pocket. She quickly picked up the first cheap large garden hat she saw and black glasses. Elena grabbed a jacket too. She couldn't look like herself in the same clothes she usually wore. She paid for the items and took the tags off and put them on as she left the store.

And just as she left the store out of the corner of her eye she saw Damon entering the hotel and Walked the opposite way, her eyes wide under the glasses. As soon as she rounded the corner she called for a taxi and was glad that one stopped quickly, she got in and asked the driver to drive her to a coffee shop or something far away from here.

And just as the taxi drove by the hotel entrance, she saw Damon burst through them with an angry and confused expression as he looked around. She held her hand to her ear on the other side of her face and acted like she was talking to someone until they passed him. Elena glanced back and saw Damon walk into the store beside the hotel and she bite her lower lip.

Later the cab guy let her out and she through him some money. "Keep the change!" She said and jumped out of the taxi. Then she ran over to a pay phone she saw and dialed the familiar number after she inserted a $1:25. The little voice annoying her more than usual. It rang once then she herd Stefan's voice and she almost shouted in happiness. "Stefan! Its me, Elena. Oh god I missed you. I'm so scared!"

Elena said in a rush almost starting to cry, she herd a short pause and then Stefan's rambling questions and soothing and more questions. "Elena! Elena where are you? Are you okay! Did he hurt you? I miss you so much!" Stefan said worriedly. " I can't explain, he might find me! I got away but He's probably looking for me. He took me to New York. Stefan I'm so scared! I don't have enough money to get a plane ticket back home."

Elena said almost weeping as she looked around making sure Damon wasn't anywhere in sight. "Elena shhhh its going to be ok. Just listen to me. I will be there within a few hours. I want you to stay away from the air port, that's the first place he'll look. I want you to go to stay at a friend of mines place. I'll tell her to pick you up. Where are you?" Stefan said softly trying to calm her down.

"I'm at a coffee shop." Elena said and told him the name and the street, as she glanced at the street sign. "Okay, Stay there out of sight until she gets there. Her name is Lexi. I've known her for a LONG time, she helped me with the whole vampire thing." Stefan said and then they herd the annoying voice say 'Please insert a $1:25 to continue.' Elena sighed deeply. " I have to go, I love you Stefan!" She almost herd Stefan's tight smile in reply. "I love you too Elena. See you soon." Elena hung up the phone and quickly walked back into the coffee shop and sat at the table that was deserted.

Suddenly she looked up when she saw a women sit down across from her at the table. "Hello Elena." The women said in a velvet yet torturing voice. "Hi….." She replied hesitating.

"I'm, Isabel… I'm sure you don't know me. But I know a lot about you." The woman said in a matter-a-fact tone Looking her up and down. "You were Katherine's twin weren't you?" Isobel said and smirked slightly seeing Elena's eyes widen. "Who are you?" Elena demanded as her heart jumped in his chest.

"I'm your mother. It's a pleasure to meet you, I haven't seen you in 17 years, but you were a baby so I never got to introduce myself." Isobel said tilting her head slightly watching for a reaction. Elena Arched her eyebrow but didn't do anything but that until she spoke. " You're a…"

"Yes, I am." Isobel cut it before Elena finished her sentence. "I saw you run from the hotel… Then Damon…. I figured something happened. But now I'm sure of it, I smell the blood." Elena's eyes widened at Isobel's statement, then she glanced at the door as the small bell rung. A blonde women entered the door and glanced around and when she saw Elena she glanced at her company and quickly made her way over.

"Elena right?" The long haired blonde said with a small smile. "Lexi?" Elena replied nodding slightly at her question. "Yes, we have to go. Now." Lexi said and glanced at Isobel warningly before Elena and her left the Coffee shop and headed towards her car quickly. Elena only now realized how dark it was outside. "You feeling alright there Elena?" She whispered glancing at her in slight worry as she smelt the blood.

"Yeah, He didn't drink that much.." Elena replied and got in the passenger seat of the SUV locking the door and putting her seat belt on. She tapped her fingers in a quick rhythm as Lexi got in and started the car then drove away just as Damon walked into the coffee shop. Elena looked at Lexi quickly and she shrugged. "He won't get to you, trust me. I'm hundreds of years older. I'll keep you safe till Stefan gets here."

Elena sighed in happiness as minutes later they were in the less bright part of New York and were pulling into a long drive that had many curves. When they came to a large white house Lexi lead her inside and shut the door behind her and called for the maid that lived there. Elena watched as she was compelled to only let Stefan in and to not open the door for anyone else.

Lexi smiled at Elena slightly once the maid went away. "Just in case." She explained quickly and then went to the kitchen with Elena to were the maid mixed up some vervain tea for Elena. She leaned on the counter sipping the tea slowly as Lexi told stories of her and Stefan in the old days. Then suddenly after hours of story telling and laughs and drinks. It was late, So Lexi showed Elena to her room right next to hers with boarded windows. "Sorry about the windows, its just that the sun thing…"

"Its alright, I understand. Don't worry about it, I'm actually happier about that." Elena said quickly and changed into one of Lexi's night shirts and slid into the guest bed leaving the light on as she started to drift to sleep…

About 4 to 5 hours later Elena was awoken with a start as she felt the bed shift under someone's weight. She glanced up to see Stefan moving her body smoothly not to disturb her rest as he joined her in lose fitting but low waist night pants. Elena closed her eyes with a relived and happy sigh as he moved her close to his chest and rubbed her back softly. "I'm here now." He whispered softly hearing her sigh. "Don't Leave me." Elena whispered back before falling back into a blissful sleep.

When Elena opened her eyes she saw Stefan gazing down at her in anger and even more than that Hunger. "He hurt you." Stefan stated gently kissing the bite mark that was placed on her neck. Elena winced slightly and nodded. "Did he do this too?" He asked rubbing her legs and hips with weather hands as he felt the swelling. Elena nodded again tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh Elena… I'm so sorry.." He whispered and kissed her tears away quickly. "I..I…I ha….had to make hi…him think….ink I wanted it! He…w…was"

"Shhhhhhh, its alright. It's ok. Elena calm down, I'm here. I'm here." Stefan said quickly cutting her off and holding her battered body in her arms tightly enough for her to feel safe without hurting. After almost and hour of rocking Elena in his arms, her tears had stopped shedding and her pulse calmed as well as her hysterical babbling subsided. Stefan picked her up and carried her into the bathroom and ever so softly sat her on the counter. "I'm going to start a bath for you ok love?" Stefan said stroking her hair from her face.

Elena nodded and leaned back against the wall softly so she good relax slightly more. After the tube had filled, she felt Stefan's embrace and she opened her eyes not realizing she closed them, she met Stefan's smile in return to her rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I should stay in her just in case you doze off in your bath." Stefan said softly as he closed the bathroom door to remove Lexi's shirt from Elena. "Mmmm take the bath with me." Elena said finding a solution to the problem.

Stefan chuckled and nodded hearing Elena's cute half asleep voice, she held up her arms slightly and he easily pulled the shirt off of her and put it on the counter. Stefan wrapped his arms around her waist squeezing his eyes shut as he saw bruises all over her body. "Oh Elena…." he whispered painfully. "I'm so sorry." Elena sighed and after a couple minutes Stefan pulled back and softly removed the rest of her clothing and in seconds they were soaking in the warm water. Elena sighed thankful for Stefan's ability to be so quick.

After about and hour of holding each other and the warm water undoing the knots in Elena's muscles, Stefan convinced her to get out and eat.

Stefan got out and pulled Elena out gently and she glanced over his body quickly and blushed seeing him catch her. Stefan smirked slightly in a naughty way and as he wrapped a towel around her frame, he brushed her skin purposely and kissed her lips and neck.

Elena giggled and pushed him back and walked out of the bathroom teasingly looking over her shoulder at Stefan. Then she started to dress in the clothes that lay out for her on the bed. As Stefan pulled on his pants again and joined her as they walked to the kitchen and made breakfast.

_**5 hours later**_

Stefan and Elena sat in her room and played the game never have I ever but instead of shots they played with fingers. Stefan had 5 fingers left and Elena had 7. "Hmmmmm" Elena hummed thinking of what to say. "Never have I ever…..wore gel in my hair!" Elena said and smirked as Stefan groaned and lowered a finger. "At this rate I'll be the winner in no time!" Elena said cheerfully and Stefan playfully rolled his eyes.

"Never have I ever…grinded against a guy during a song." Stefan said tilting his head at Elena. She pouted and dropped one of her hands leaving the other holding all five fingers in the air. "Karma sucks doesn't it?" Stefan teased, Elena playfully growled and tackled him down from his sitting position down onto the bed and giggled. "You should know. OH! you just got served!" Stefan laughed and she joined in, then in a quick movement Stefan flipped over so he was leaning over her and kissed her softly.

When he pulled back he saw Elena wincing slightly, he then lifted his wrist and bite into it and held it to Elena's lips. "Drink, you'll feel better." Stefan whispered and groaned softly as she slowly started to drink from his wrist. As she did she felt his blood almost melt through her body and a tingling feeling settled over her body. Stefan pulled his wrist back and kissed Elena's lips urgently and the smiled as he licked his blood from their lips and settled back on the bed and looked at her hungrily.

"What?" Elena said looking away from his stare.

"I want you." Stefan whispered and in seconds he locked the doors and pulled the shades over the windows and then straddled Elena's waist as he kissed her urgently once again. "Stefan!" Elena said quickly pulling back "We can't…"

"Shhhh, yes we can. Jenna went to the store and Jeremy is at the grill. Don't worry. I'll take care of you." He said and after she agreed he kissed her again but passionately. In about 15 minutes they were naked and rolling on the bed for a chance to be on top. Elena pinned Stefan's arms down with a smirk and quickly lowered herself onto his stiffness and they moaned in unison and Stefan growled and flipped over taking dominance and started to thrust into her fragile figure starting gentle and moving more reluctantly.

Then after only minutes Elena cried out and her toes curled in pleasure, as she did Stefan sunk his fangs into his wrist then her neck and as he reached his climax the shared souls until they couldn't share anymore without her turning. Elena fell asleep in Stefan's arms after he licked the blood from her neck and she his wrist.

**The End, needed a twist for an ending but I'm still Delena! **


	11. Chapter 11 It's Time

**I've decided that from the reviews that I should do more devil Damon Chapters/ Delena. I'd like to give a few shout outs to the people who inspired me to do one of the darkest chapters. BadBoysAreBest and Spiritedghost. Thank you! This is to you guys! But the dark chapter will be Chapter 12. Its name will be 'Goodbye Brother.'**

It's Time..

Chapter 11

Elena sighed walking into the familiar doors of the school and to her locker. Bonnie was at her cousins for a few days, and Caroline had always been to talkative in the morning to car pull with. She opened her locker and got her books, her mind was wondering over the weeks before.

So much had happened… all at once, it seemed like a brutal nightmare that seemed so vivid. But Elena knew the truth of it all.

She had waited a week to go back to school, to calm her nerves. Stefan had helped her through it, and kept her up to date about everything, including the drama at school.

Elena talked to both Bonnie and Caroline every night and assured them everything was okay. She sighed shutting her locker, just wishing things wouldn't have happened the way they did. Elena glanced over her shoulder hearing Stefan calling her and quickly walked to the bathroom.

Stefan had been suffocating her for the last week, and she was about to explode! She didn't even have time to think anymore, he was always there. It was making her angry. Elena quickly went into one of the bathroom stalls and jumped slightly feeling her purse buzz slightly. She reached into her purse quickly and searched for her phone that he had recently bought to replace the last one.

Elena sighed and quickly answered the phone not looking at the caller I-D. "Hello?" She said in an urgent whisper glancing around to make sure no girls were in the restroom. "Well well, Elena I'm so happy to hear your voice… That note you left me was rather rude."

Said the deep and seductive voice on the other end of the phone.

Elena's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat as she herd the familiar voice. "Leave me alone…" Elena said after a second and ended the call quickly and rushed out of the bathroom and to class before the bell rang.

_**5**__**th**__** period**_

Elena sighed sitting in her English class shaking her leg impatiently , she was nervous and scared about the random call from Damon. Stefan, Caroline, and Matt were shouting her worried looks and Caroline sent her about a dozen unseen texts. She never noticed because she turned her phone off.

When the bell finally rang Elena quickly grabbed her stuff and shot out the door before anyone could talk to her. She practically ran down the hall and shoved her stuff in her locker grabbed her bag with her purse and headed out the front doors to her car. She glanced over her shoulder hearing Stefan shout her name and start jogging over to her. Elena sighed and waited at her car for him.

"What's wrong?" Stefan ordered griping her elbows looking her in the eyes with worry stained features. "Its nothing, I'm hungry." Elena muttered pushing him away and started opening her car door. She gasped when it was slammed shut and she was spun back around to face Stefan.

"What the hell Stefan!" Elena said loudly glaring at him angrily, people watching the interaction. "Cut it out, your making a scene Elena." Stefan said just as angrily, his hands squeezing her arms. "Let go of me!" Elena shouted and yanked her arms back and slapped him roughly across the face.

At this point there was a crowd watching the fight from a few feet behind Stefan, which was a good thing.

Stefan growled under his breath and turned his head back towards Elena slowly and threatening. Elena gasped seeing veins pulse under his eyes slightly.

Elena arched her eyebrow looking Stefan straight in the eyes. "Go ahead. Bite me. See what happens." she whispered and after a minute of shock from Stefan he looked shameful and sorry. "I'm.."

"No, Stefan save it. Stay away from me." Elena cut in before he could start and got in her car . She drove off in a quick huff. She stomped down on the gas petal and raced through the streets. Once Elena was far from the town limits of Mystic Fall's she pulled over and took the keys out of the ignition and took a deep breath. She was processing everything that had happened.

She decided she would tell Aunt Jenna the truth, she and Stefan had a fight. She couldn't go back to school. Elena sighed and reached into her purse then pulled her phone back out. Soon after she turned it on, it went off more than a dozen times. Elena rubbed her head and looked through the messages.

She deleted Caroline's 'What's wrong' messages from class and looked at the others. A few were from Stefan, they were new.

_**From: **__Stefan_

_**Message:**_

_Where are you? Are you ok? I'm sorry, give me a chance to work it out and apologize. Be careful, meet me at the Grill at 5 please Elena._

Elena sighed and exited the message and viewed the other one that said the same except with more apologies. She deleted it and viewed her last one that was the oldest.

_**From: **__Unknown number_

_**Message:**_

_Now , now. There is no need to be scared. I won't hurt you again Elena._

Elena arched her eyebrow and smirked, she saved the number under 'Damon' In her contacts then quickly started to reply. The smirk settling on her lips permanently as her thumbs flew over the keys.

_**To: **__Damon_

_**Message:**_

_I changed my mind, where can we meet?_

Elena pressed sent and sighed relaxing in her seat, then almost instantly her phone went off. She opened the message.

_**From: **__Damon_

_**Message:**_

_Your house, 30 minutes._

Elena smirked and did a U turn quickly after starting her car and headed towards the house, a smirk tugging at her lips. With-in 10 minutes Elena was home and in her room, she lay on her bed with her window open as she closed her eyes and thought for a moment.

"Elena?" She heard a voice ask curiously and slightly hesitant. Elena's eyes opened and they were met by to crystal blue ones. She smiled and looked at him, not replying but simply watching. Damon arched his eyebrow as if she were half asleep or something, he shook his hand in-front of her face curiously.

"What are you doing?" Elena said while she swatted

his hand away annoyed, Damon chuckled and walked closer to her. "Nice to see you to. Why the sudden change of heart? Miss me inside you so much you couldn't help it?" He said in a cocky tone and sat down beside Elena as she sat up and crossed her legs quickly.

"Mmm you wish, but no. Stefan…. he's changed. I think I broke up with him. And I'm bored." Elena said simply and explained what had happened. Damon sighed angrily and glared at her. "You asked for me to come here to help you with Stefan problems? After everything that happened? Seriously! Are you fucking joking?"

Before Elena could answer, she felt Damon's full weight tackle her down onto the bed and growl possessively, she gasped and looked up at him scared. Then she slowly smirked and looked deep into his eyes. Damon arched his eyebrow and looked over her body slowly. "Kiss me" Elena whispered suddenly urgent, the smirk gone.

Damon quickly kissed her roughly in need, and slide his arm under Elena's body and held her to him in a seductive way. She moaned slightly kissing him just as rough and clung to him in a way that should never be seen in public. Just before they could remove any clothing, they heard Elena's phone ring in her back pocket.

Damon groaned angrily and slide his other hand down her body, before he reached into her pocket he squeezed her ass and pressed her wet opening from outside of her jeans. Elena gasped closing her eyes at the pressure and took the phone that he held to her. Elena looked at the number and ignored it seeing _Stefan_ on the screen.

"Who was that?" Damon whispered into her ear sweetly and licked her neck slowly. "Your bunny-brother." Elena whispered back and giggled hearing Damon's groan of approval. "You sound so sexy when you say that. But I love it when you make this sound." He whispered, and with in seconds his fingers were in her jeans and they intruded her dripping wet opening. Elena moaned out in pleasure and Damon smirked.

"Good thing nobody's home. But the win…."

Elena began to say in small gasps, but Damon interrupted her. "I locked the doors and the windows, the curtains are closed. Just stop talking and enjoy this." he said in a low voice and removed her jeans so he could move his fingers deeper.

Elena moaned and gasped but listened letting him take over her lust with his thrusting fingers…..


	12. Chapter 12 Someone New

Someone New

Chapter 12

Elena slowly opened her eyes with a loud but soft yawn, she stretched slightly as she felt a hand wrap around her waist. She smiled and glanced over her shoulder meeting the familiar and beautiful blue eyes and messy jet black hair. Elena giggled gently and ruffled Damon's hair more.

She could have swore she saw the lightest blush in his cheeks before he smiled and pinned her arms down then kissed Her softly on the lips before picking her up off the bed and setting her feet down on the floor. "I would love to stay in here with you all day but your going to get hungry soon."

Elena sighed and nodded already feeling hungry, "Fine, but we're going to… Mystic Grill. You force I choose." She said and turned away from him walking to her closet and looked for something more flattering. Elena arched her eyebrow when she felt Damon's body suddenly against her back.

"Bunny boy has called more then 10 times during your little nap by the way." He said softly in her ear as he gripped her hips. Elena tilted her head in curiosity and shrugged with an expressionless face. "You ignore them all?" She asked as she spotted a dress that would drive both Damon and Stefan crazy. "Yes, I did. Hurry up. I can hear your stomach growling." he whispered and smacked her butt and kissed the soft spot behind her ear before walking out of the room.

Elena shivered slightly and then smiled rolling her eyes. She quickly changed into the dress, curled her hair and put on some mascara. After she was finished she slipped on black shiny platform heels and put her phone in her purse as she left her room. But before she went down to leave with Damon, she checked the time on her phone and saw it was only 4:30, that's great. Elena smirked and grabbed her jacket as she walked down the stairs.

_**DPOV ( Damon's Point Of View)**_

Damon was standing in the small hallway between the kitchen and the stairs looking at the all to cute pictures of Elena, but as he heard the familiar sound of platform heels hitting the floor he walked to the meet the beautiful girl that wore them. As he saw Elena reach the landing he was taken aback, and felt terribly under dressed. "Elena…" He started but couldn't continue as he slowly took in Elena's dress. It was a dark blue mid-thigh length dress with a lighter blue ribbon sewn at the waist to flatter her figure even more. The dress was almost skin tight, and the top was shaped like a corset but had 2, 2inch shoulder straps. Her olive skin tone making the dress pop and the jet black heels added a kick. And her hair shinned in the light as the ringlets curled down her shoulders. Damon cleared his throat and looked back into Elena's soft brown eyes that were shimmering from his gaze. "Your look beautiful Ms. Gilbert." he said in a charming voice as he held his arm out to her. He smirked to himself when he saw her cheeks redden when she smiled. Damon leaned in and kissed her rosy cheeks. "I love it when you blush baby." He whispered in a low bothered tone and lead her out to his car.

_**EPOV ( Elena's Point Of View )**_

Elena lead the way into the grill, she swayed her hips purposely to make Damon insane, and she knew it worked because of the fact that he was tight on her heels and that every man she passed watched her longer then needed. She led them to a table that was more towards the corner of the Grill so nobody would notice her from school. But of course she was showered with stares and questioning looks from Matt, Tyler and Caroline. Plus a few more guys and girls from the football team and cheerleading team. She ignored them and sat down looking at Damon who was looking at her friends. "Do they know?" he asked shifting his eyes the Elena. "Caroline and Bonnie do, yes. But Tyler and them just think you felt me up or something." Elena said shaking her head and sighing as her phone buzzed in her purse.

Elena pulled her phone out of her purse and opened the text message that was waiting on the screen.

_**From: **__Stefan_

_**Message: **__What the fuck are you doing?_

Elena arched her eyebrow and looked around the grill trying to look casual, she stopped when she saw Stefan gripping a shot in his hand as he glared at her. Elena smirked to herself as she looked at the waitress that had been asking for her order. "I'll have a glass of bourbon, make it neat please." She said without a hesitation which got a curious glance from Damon. "I'll just have a beer." Damon said to get rid of the waitress as he glanced at the bar to see Stefan glaring at Elena. Once they were alone she saw Damon looking at her angrily. "What?" Elena said confused. "You know what." Damon spit at her harshly. "You knew he was here."

"Damon…"

"That's why you wanted to come here, to make him jealous right."

"No, I….."

"Oh save it, your so much like Katherine was. You have no damn idea." Damon spit angrily and glared at her from across the small table. Elena let out an angry and offensive breath and shook her head with a bitter smile. "You're the biggest asshole I ever met. I told you it was over between me and Stefan, and I meant it. I wanted to show him what he was missing, yeah I wanted to make myself feel good because I deserved it. So go fuck yourself Damon, because I sure as hell won't." Elena said in a bitchy tone and got up from her seat taking her purse and coat as she walked away from the table and left Damon Speechless. "Oh and Stefan, you can go fuck yourself too, if either of you come near me I'll gladly shove a stake through your hearts." She said under her breath as she walked passed the bar, at the door she tore Stefan's necklace from her neck and threw it on the floor.

_**( 2 Hours later)**_

Elena whipped her head around to the beat of the music as she felt the mixture of bodies and sweat on her skin as she danced. She was completely drunk and was dancing with every attractive looking man she spotted, but then again all the men looked the same to her. Elena stumbled into the bathroom and pulled her phone out of her bra, she had left her purse in her car that she drove to a club WAY out of town. She went through her missed calls and saw that there were multiple from Caroline and Matt, and several from Stefan and Damon. Elena sighed and listened to one of the voicemails from Damon.

"Elena, where are you? I'm sorry that I was such I dick at the grill! Please just call me and tell me where you are, Don't be stupid! Common just call me."

Elena sighed and before she could even think her phone buzzed loudly and she quickly answered. She plugged her other ear to hear better.

"Elena! Finally! Where the hell are you? What's that music in the back round? Are you okay!" Damon's voice came out in a rush, he was happy yet very angry with her, she could hear it in his words. "I'm fine, and it's none of your business where I am Damon." Elena managed to slur out.

"Your drunk?" Damon said, his voice a notch higher.

"pish posh." Elena giggled and then cleared her throat. Well I gotta go have fun so I'll talk to you later , bye now."

"Elena, don't you dare ha….." Before Damon finished his sentence Elena ended the call shut off her phone and walked back out into the main crowd of the club and started dancing to the song Bite My Tongue by You Me At Six. She grinded and flirted with every guy that looked at her, and she enjoyed it. Elena stumbled over to the bar and ordered a shot of bourbon. "Mmmm hello." A man said sitting beside her on one of the stools. "Hey." She said glancing at him, he looked incredibly sexy but she was to tired to talk at the moment. "What no more hyper Elena?"

The man said and smirked to keep from laughing as he saw her confused face. "How do you know my name? Because I'm sure I would remember you." Elena stated and downed her shot.

"Your quite popular on the dance floor, I picked up your name." The man said looking her in the eyes, Elena saw that they were a pretty blue color Just like Damon's. She shrugged looking away from him and downed his shot. "Well I'm gunna leave now, I'm to drunk and your to sexy." Elena muttered and moved from the stool and gasped as she was hit with a dizzy spell. She felt a hand steady her by gripping her shoulder. "Are you okay?" She heard the man ask quickly. "Yeah. I'm fine, I can walk by myself." Elena said stubbornly and shoved his hand off of her. But right as she went to take a step her legs gave out, right before she hit the ground two arms slipped around her waist and pulled her back up. "Yeah I'm not so sure about that." The man muttered and swiftly picked her up and before they made it out of the club Elena passed out in his arms….

"Elena, Elena!" Elena's eyes flashed open and she shot forward only to be snapped back by the seatbelt. "What!" She said automatically and looked around, she saw the bright sun threw the windshield and winced. Then shivered as her phone buzzed, She quickly reached into her bra and answered it. "Hello?" Elena said in an annoyed tone. "God damn it Elena, where the hell are you! I've been calling you since last night! Do you have any idea what your doing?" Damon yelled franticly into the phone.

" You know yelling at me won't get you anywhere, especially when I have no idea where I am." Elena muttered softly and quickly realized she wasn't driving, her head shot around and was met by a cute curious face. "What do you mean you have no idea where you are? Is someone there with you? Elena?"

"Umm, I'll call you back." Elena hung up and set the phone down on her lap. "Where am I? Who are you? Why are you driving my car? We didn't… um…." She was frantic and nervous and slightly scared.

The man frowned and pulled over to the side of the road. "I'm Matthew, I was just taking you home. You were a long way away from Mystic Falls may I add. I would have let you go by yourself but you passed out at the bar… And no we didn't even dance So you can calm down." He said everything in a calm tone as he spoke.

Elena smiled slightly and sighed. "Okay, good. Well thank you then Matthew. You could have just put me in a….. cab or something.." She said the shook her head. "thank you." Matthew chuckled and shook his head and started driving again. "It's alright, I live in the next town over from Mystic Falls, you know, Fells Church?" He said in a smooth tone glancing at Elena as he drove. "Oh, yeah. My mom grew up there and moved over to Mystic Falls before I was born."

"That's nice, what was her maiden name? My mother might know her."

"It was Pierce, and she passed away a year ago…"

Matthew gave Elena a sad smile and sighed. "I'm sorry I…."

"No don't be, you didn't know. And you didn't know her either so its fine don't worry about it." She assured him while shrugging. The rest off the ride back to Mystic Falls was just about silent. Elena turned her phone off to ignore the constant calls that came. When they arrived at Matthews home, he pulled into the drive way and turned the engine off and gave her the keys. "Well you only have a few miles to drive, and I really didn't feel like walking home so It was a pleasure Elena." He said politely with a hint of a mocking tone. Elena chuckled and smiled at him. "The pleasure was all mine Matthew." She said softly and shook her head as she got out of the car and walked over to the other side. "Hey, would you mind if I got your number? You know, just incase you need a partner to party with?" Matthew said raising his perfect eyebrow as he looked down at her. "Sure." Elena said with a smirk and took his phone to punch it in.

_( __**Hours Later**__)_

Elena stepped out of the bathroom with a robe around her shoulders that was tied at the waist, and a towel wrapped around her head. She gasped when she saw Damon leaning against the wall beside her window, Elena sighed and rolled her eyes as her heart began to beat again. "Get out." Elena said roughly turning away from him towards the door and was met by Damon's waiting figure. Elena groaned and crossed her arms. "What do you want?" Damon's glare broke slightly then he sighed and shook his head, he walked forward and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Elena, so sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel offended. I was so worried about you, I had no idea where you were!"

"Damon! Damon! Shut up, I'm fine." Elena said quickly pushing against his chest.

Damon quickly let go of her and crossed his arms. "Where were you?" He asked anger hinted on his tongue. "I was at a club." Elena said with a shrug and turned away from him. " A what?" Damon grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Did you drink? Did you dance with anyone?" He said squeezing her arm tighter. Elena gasped and slapped at his arm. "Damon! What the hell! I don't even remember, I was to drunk. But Matthew brought me home and didn't let me drive! I didn't sleep with anyone!" Elena yelled in his face and shoved him towards to door. "Get out!" Elena growled at him and hit him again. Damon spun her around and pinned her against the wall while pinning her wrists above her head. "You might not want to do that again." He growled in her ear and pressed her into the wall harder with his rock hard body. Elena caught her breath and let out a huff of air. "Damon… " Elena said struggling against the wall.

"No no, say sorry." Damon muttered pressing against her harder. Elena let out a bitter sigh. "Damon." She said again but more stubbornly. "Elena." Damon mocked arching his eyebrow as he looked into her eyes. Elena groaned and closed her eyes. "Fine, Sorry. Let go of me now." Elena growled. Damon made a growling cat sound and let go of her with a smirk. "Is someone on there on there week of the month?" He said with a cocky grin. Elena rolled her eyes. "You would be able to tell." She muttered and sighed as she moved away from the wall. Elena made Damon go out into the hallway so she could change, then later after she brushed her hair, Damon came in the room with a glass of water and an Advil. "Here, your head probably hurts still." Damon said softly and she took the pill and drank some water. " Thanks." Elena said softly and before she could say anything else, Damon leaned in and kissed her quickly.

/ _**Sorry for the chapter change, I thought that instead of ending it, I could at least get to chapter 20. I hopped you liked the long chapter! Please Review!**_


	13. Chapter 13 New You

New You..

Chapter 13

Elena walked into the familiar school doors, a smirk attached to her lips as people looked at her as she swayed past with the always chattering Caroline on one side and Bonnie on the other. Things were back to normal… well so Elena acted. She had changed over the week she took off from school. And supposedly she had not talked to anyone, gone anywhere or done anything. It was odd, that after a week of loneliness she could just snap back. Elena explained that her and Stefan weren't headed for the couples retreat and that she could careless what people said about it.

Bonnie had been interested in the thought because Stefan seemed to have no idea what was going on. He had even called Bonnie to check if she had heard from Elena. "Looks like there is more to it then just what I've herd." Bonnie had thought the morning as she picked Elena up to take her to school. They had decided to carpool, and Bonnie would rather that happen then Elena go get lost somewhere and met some random guy, which Elena still wasn't saying much about.

Elena waved her goodbyes and told Bonnie and Caroline she would meet up with them later as she stopped at her locker. Just as she grabbed all of her books and headed to class she was grabbed and pulled into a small closet. Elena gasped and looked around quickly and before she could yell for help, her lips were crushed by a unwavering kiss. "Hello beautiful…" Elena herd her kidnappers voice whisper into her ear. She giggled and slapped his arm playfully. "Damon this isn't funny I need to get to class before Mrs. Bitch calls down to the office!"

Damon whined softly like a little puppy. "Aww, it will only take a few minutes. Plus you wore a tight little skirt and its hard to resist…." he whispered in a throaty groan as his hands rubbed up her thighs and he pushed her back against the wall.

Elena moaned and closed her eyes, then she bit her lower lip as Damon's hands stopped just below her skirt, waiting for any sound or motion to continue. Elena sighed and rubbed her leg against his, then with a smirk she wrapped her arm around Damon's neck and just when his ear was by her lips she licked his cheek and whispered.." I'm wet…" Damon groaned and quickly pulled Elena's legs apart and hiked her skirt up in a rough manner. He bit his lower lip when he saw Elena was wearing no panties. "Mmmm did you plan this?" Damon muttered as he quickly dropped his pants in seconds flat and picked Elena up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Elena gripped Damon's shoulders tightly and just as he positioned himself in front of her tight opening, Elena brought his lips down to hers roughly to hush her wild moans that surely would explode from her rose colored lips. Damon thrusted into her and groaned slightly as he pushed into her slippery tightness. Elena gasped and moaned into Damon's awaiting lips as he froze inside her as her walls adjusted to him. Elena looked into Damon's eyes and squeezed her thighs around his hips, which signaled him not to wait any longer which brought both of them pleasure. Elena's moans were kept tamed as Damon wildly thrusted into her fragile frame. But Damon had to remember to keep control which was hard for him. As they started to reach there climax Damon pulled his lips away from hers to let her breath, but he still had to cover her mouth so she wasn't so loud.

Elena clenched her teeth together to keep from yelling out in pleasure as she hit her climax. Damon let out a frustrated breath as he continued to thrust into her, just as he hit his climax Elena covered his mouth tightly as he groaned a little to loudly. They both took a few seconds to relax then when they calmed Damon reluctantly withdrew from her and unwrapped her legs from his hips. Elena pouted at the loss and sighed feeling worn as Damon lowered her feet to the ground, her high heels making a slight noise. Damon zipped up and buttoned his jeans and fixed Elena's appearance and brushed through her hair with his fingers quickly. "Oh sweetheart don't pout, it's not like this is the last time today I'm gunna have my way with you." Damon whispered giving her a sweet and gentle kiss that made Elena's stomach do flips and blood rush to her face.

Damon smiled when he saw her blushing cheeks and pleasured expression and quickly kissed her again before he picked up her books that had long fallen on the floor. "Here you go miss." he said charmingly and whipped off the small black smudges of mascara that was left under her eyes. "Beautiful, but I'd really wish you wouldn't wear make up. Your perfect without it." Damon whispered and fixed her skirt more with a frustrated look. "Only wear these with me from now on. To short." He muttered and tapped her ass with a smirk as he kissed her forehead and left the closet.

Elena sighed and quickly went to class.

Only 10 minutes late to English class, the teacher didn't have her get a pass because apparently it looked like Elena had been crying and the teacher was a guy so it was easy to convince that she was having a bad day. Elena took her seat and looked around the room to see who was absent , and instead was met by a confused yet angry stare from Stefan. Elena froze, had he heard them? "It was a long way down the hall… and he wasn't looking so good today.. no he couldn't have heard. Can he recognize the sent? Shit. Yep that's it He knows… but dose he know who?" Elena thought and quickly looked away. the rest of the class she could feel Stefan's now only angered stare on her as she tapped her pencil and looked at the clock.

When the bell rung, Elena jumped up with her stuff and just about ran from the class room leaving everyone slightly frozen in shock. As she moved down the seemingly never ending hallway, she could tell Stefan was following her. Elena stopped at her locker and quickly through her books in her locker and before she could grab her books, Stefan appeared beside her looking furious. "What the hell Elena?" he almost shouted in anguish. "Excuse me? "A small crowd was watching the exchange in curiosity, a few guys ready to step in if Stefan went to far. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, suddenly we are over? You haven't even told me what the hell is going on! Then I see you looking like this? what the fuck?" Stefan exclaimed quieter so nobody else could hear, which made Elena smirk. Now all the sudden he didn't want a seen? "Yeah, we are over Stefan. Didn't you get the hint when I drove off? I realized that maybe my life doesn't have to be filled with your brooding drama. I want to have a fuck party, and guess what? Your not gunna be invited." Elena said with a wide smirk but whispered the last part in his ear. "Its to bad though, you make me ache so bad… Well life isn't fair."

Elena slammed the locker door and swayed off, everyone stood and stared, girls looking shocked and guys looking ready to charge. While Stefan stood looking murderous, but when she walked away she noticed a faint sent of sex in the air which made him even angrier.

By the end of the day, the whole school was chattering about the break up of the infamous Elena and Stefan. Now it was open season and the prize was none other but Elena. Bonnie was surprised but Caroline was bat shit happy, she wanted to throw a party or at least have some sort of fun. "It doesn't seem right Caroline.. something has changed with Elena.." Bonnie said in a frustrated tone.

"Yeah she's having fun instead of focusing on one guy! I'm happy for her!" Caroline peeped while jumping up and down in the seat as they drove to Elena's house.

"But still it's a little odd don't you think? I mean all the sudden?"

"It's not all the sudden though! They have been fighting. Forget about it!"

Bonnie sighed and shrugged it off as she pulled onto Elena's street. "Fine, we will have fun and go crazy, for now."

Elena walked into her room hurried to her closet only in a towel looking for a nice dress to where to the club that Caroline, Bonnie, Matthew and her were going to go to. They were going to pick him up and then he would give the directions. Just as she reached for a new silver skin tight one she bought awhile ago with Jenna, a hand went over her eyes and another went around her slim waist then a hushed voice whispered into her ear. "Guess who.."

Elena leaned arched her eyebrow with a smirk "My serial killer?" she muttered in a cocky voice. The voice chuckled "Close." They muttered and before pulling their hand away from Elena's eyes they playfully bite her exposed neck which caused a high pitched squeal from Elena. "ouch!" she muttered and shoved her biter away, and when she looked over her shoulder with a pouting expression, she saw Damon standing there looking at her slightly apologetic yet playful which made her narrow her eyes. "Awe did I bite to hard?" Damon said with mocking sadness. "Come here, I'll make it better." He whispered and sat down on Elena's bed pulling her on his lap and showered every part of her exposed skin with light, sweet kisses.

Elena closed her eyes and moaned softly at the feeling of his warm full lips on her smooth skin which grew hot under his lips. "Am I forgiven now darling?" Damon whispered resting his cheek on hers slowly running his hands up and down her bare arms. Elena leaned against him her eyes still closed, enjoying the motion of his hands moving along her arms and nodded. "Will you keep doing that.. It feels really good." she whispered softly in a place of bliss. Damon nodded gently into her shoulder and moved the hair off of her back and over her shoulder and moved the towel lower down her back then began the hand motion on her arms as he kissed the back of her neck and shoulders then back until she was completely relaxed and pleasure filled. "Your to good to me.." Elena said softly as he pulled her back flat against his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Mmm no I just love you, and want you to be happy every moment I'm around." Damon said in a loving whisper and squeezed her sides gently with a soft smile resting on his lips. Elena smiled broadly and turned in his lap, before he could ask what was wrong she brought his lips to hers and kissed her with every ounce of passion she had. He was caught off guard but he never hesitated in the kiss, with in seconds he was laying over her on the bed and they were kissing like their lips had a magnetic attraction. Elena reached up and tangled her fingers in his raven wild looking hair and gasped for air between the small gaps when their lips parted. Damon held tightly on her hips and kissed down her neck as she breath heavily from lack of air and the ache between her legs.

All the sudden someone pounded on the door a few times. "Elena! Its me and Bonnie! Open up! Jeremy let us in!" Caroline's voice said in a excited cheer. "Hold on!" Elena shouted in an irritated voice and looked at Damon's now angry and pouting expression. "But Lena…" he whispered against her lips and kissed her again slowly trying to get back into the mood they were in but was stopped when Caroline started banging again. "Hurry up! We need to leave if we are going to make it to fells church and the club by 2 am!" She shouted loudly.

"Okay, Okay! Wait a sec!" Elena yelled and rolled off the bed quickly but Damon gripped her wrist and pulled her back. "Your not going anywhere, You never told me you were going to a club tonight! And why to Fells Church?" he said looking purely enraged. "Shhh! They might hear you!" Elena whispered softly and moved closer.

"I was going to tell you but you got me distracted, I lost my train of thought. Don't be angry with me Damon, please. I can deal with it from everyone else at the moment but not you, not right now." She said softly and kissed him a few times before running over to her dresser and picked out a pear of matching pink lacy poke-a-dot bra and panties. She dropped her towel and pulled both on quickly, feeling Damon's gaze on her body in lust and thought. "Are you almost ready!" Both Bonnie and Caroline yelled in unison and then laughed their irritation leaving for a moment. "Yes! Wait one minute!" Elena shouted and quickly pulled on the silver dress and sighed happily after looking in the mirror, it looked great, and her hair had air dried and fell in shiny ringlets over her shoulders. Elena went to open the door but saw Damon still sitting on her bed and sighed sadly. She sat in his lap and looked into his eyes trying to catch his attention. "Hey, your not mad are you.. I was gunna tell you. I'm sorry, but I want to go clubbing with friends. I'm going to go, but I don't want you mad." She whispered feeling guilty for some odd reason.

Damon sighed and tilted her chin up slightly and held her chin softly. "I love you, I just don't want you to get all drunk and get in trouble. I'll be worried. I can never be mad at you darling. But you can only go if I can too." he said everything in a soothing tone. Elena groaned and shook her head. "ELENA! We are gunna break down the door!" Caroline yelled angrily. Elena sighed and kissed Damon deeply and her lips lingered for a second then she pulled back. "We will talk later. I love you." Elena jumped up and put on her black high heels and grabbed her phone and threw it into her purse as she quickly shut the lights off and opened the door and stepped out. "Lets go then!" Elena said with a wide smile to her friends.

When Caroline, Bonnie, Matthew and Elena arrived at the club, the girls were jumping with excitement. Caroline had taken a interest in Matthew and how Elena and him met. "You two would be a good couple.." Caroline whispered into Elena's ear as Matthew paid for all of them. Elena just shook her head with a chuckle. " I think not, but thanks." Elena whispered back. As they stepped into the club the instantly went to the dance floor and started dancing, neon lights flashed and Dirty Dancer by Enrique blasted through the large speakers on the walls, sleazy girls were grinding on each other and random men. "Nice choice!" Elena yelled to Matthew over the music and he nodded with a chuckle. "I take it you remember this place." He yelled back with a smile and as Caroline and Bonnie danced with each other they watched the interaction. Matthew moved closer to Elena who was dancing , she felt his hand move to her hip and pull her back against him as they danced, she allowed it but she made sure not to grind on him.

After the song ended Elena was hot and sweaty, she whipped her forehead slightly. "Hey I'm gunna got to the bathroom, could you get us some drinks?" She asked Matthew quickly and he nodded as she moved towards the girls restroom. When she got into the restroom she was thankful for the air coming from the fan above on the ceiling. She quickly used the restroom and washed her hands. just before she went back out the door her phone started to buzz in her bra. She quickly pulled it out and read the text message.

From: Damon

Message: Did you get there ok? Why haven't you stayed in touch with me?

Elena sighed and quickly typed in a reply, silently cursing herself for not telling him they got there knowing he would be freaking out.

From: Elena

Message: Yes we are here, I'm fine. You worry to much. I love you. I'll call you in a few hours. xoxo

Elena pressed send and locked her phone putting back in her bra and then left the bathroom.

"Hey, stop drinking or your gunna get sick!" Matthew said as Elena downed her 10th shot. "Oh come on party pooper! Have some fun and loosen up!" Elena squealed and giggled with Caroline as Bonnie sat there judging. "Hey! Don't be so judgey! We have the right to get drunk!" Caroline said which started a new fit of giggles between the two. "Oooo! I love this song! May I have this dance Caroline?" Elena slurred with a giggle as Dance by Big Sean came on. With in seconds Elena and Caroline were dancing all over each like complete idiots. But they were drunk so they didn't care, then Matthew pulled Elena over to dance with him and Bonnie danced with Caroline. Elena flipped her hair around and danced drunkenly with Matthew. Elena gasped when she felt a stiffness against her lower back and moved away from Matthew to only be pulled back and held closer. "Oh no, don't move away. you have to take care of what you caused." He whispered with a smirk. "Your drunk." Elena muttered starting to get a hold of reality. "So are you.." Matthew muttered roughly and took pinned her in a corner some how. "Now take care of it." He said and started to suck on her neck roughly and rub her breasts.

"Get away from me you bastard!" Elena said and quickly kneed him in between the legs. He fell to the ground with a groan of pain and Elena ran to her find her friends.

"Elena what happened? Where's Matthew?" Bonnie said quickly. "Nothing, we have to leave, I'll explain later but we need to go. Now." Bonnie nodded and led the way out dragging Caroline behind them. On the car ride home Elena explained what happened and realized there were large hand marks on her wrists and arms. "Thanks for taking us home Bon-Bon!" Caroline slurred out "Always the responsible one!" And with that Caroline passed out.

By the time they arrived home, it was 2 am and everyone was asleep, Bonnie dropped Elena off first, but made sure she was okay and gave her a hug before leaving. Elena stumbled to unlock the door and finally after getting it unlocked she moved inside and closed the door behind her, making sure it was locked and dead bolted closed.

After Elena made it to her room and turned on the lights she took off her shoes and sat on her bed. About ten minutes later she took her phone out of her bra and noticed 5 missed calls. She ignored them and called her number one speed dial. "Damon?.." she squeaked slightly when he answered on the first ring and guessed he was the person that had called. "Can you come over, I need you…." Elena whispered, her voice cracking as tears streaked down her cheeks.

Hoped you liked the chapter! Please review! I made it extra long because I had a rush of ideas! I've had writers block lately so if you could give ideas that would be great!


	14. Chapter 14 Never Ending Love

Never ending Love

Chapter 14

Elena sat in her bed unmoving, replaying the night, but it was hard to do while she was still so wasted. Her stomach was flipping and not in the usual way it did when she was embarrassed or nervous. She just hung up with Damon, she needed someone to hold her and love her and take care of her, not feel her up and.. She didn't even want to think of it. Elena gasped when Damon appeared in her room and moved in front of her. "Oh Elena…." He muttered apologetic with a hint of anger as he pulled her up gently so he could check her over. Damon's features were creased with worry and protectiveness as he took in her bruised arms and shaking hands. "I knew I should have been with you.. What happened, who did this to you?" Damon commanded looking straight into her eyes. Elena shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. "His name w-was Matthew…" Elena sobbed in a weak voice. Damon quickly brought her into his tight embrace and hushed her sobs with soothing I'm here's and It will be okay's.

Elena sighed resting against Damon for support, she was tired of talking, but the moment was interrupted only moments later when she suddenly ran to the bathroom and fell to her knees in front of the toilet and started to get the after math of her heavy drinking. The only part of partying that made you pissed off, besides the hangover the next day of course. Damon appeared in the bathroom and pulled the hair from Elena's face and rubbed her back soothingly, trying to help in anyway. The smell didn't bother him and he didn't move even though Elena shoved at him to leave. "Go away! I don't want you to see me like this.." Elena said gasping for air as she coughed and closed her eyes. "Forget it, I'm staying right here to take care of you. So stop complaining." He said and helped her off the floor and flushed the toilet quickly and put the lid down. Damon sat Elena down on the seat and grabbed a toothbrush and tooth past handing both to her and let her brush her teeth while he turned the shower on and locked the door to her room and Jeremy's door to the shared bathroom.

After Elena rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash for the fourth time Damon striped her clothes off and then his own quickly stepping in the shower and tugged Elena into the warm flow of water closing the curtain behind her. "Feeling better?" Damon whispered softly into Elena's ear as she let him hold her around under the constant flow of warmth. "Yes, a lot better." Elena murmured against his chest as she leaned on him. "Don't fall asleep on me yet darling, just stay awake a few more minutes." He whispered kissing her forehead and then helped her to wash away all traces of dirt. After the water washed all traces of soap off of her skin, Damon washed her hair with his delicate touch.

Finally when he was done tending to his battered girl Damon shut off the water and dried her olive skin off and rung out her hair with a towel. Then he wrapped one around his waist and another around her shoulders. Elena yawned tiredly and realized she had drifted off a little in the shower, he was already getting her pj's to wear. "Oh.. I drifted off. I'm sor..." She muttered with a yawn cutting her off, Damon smiled at her and put some clothes on the bed beside her. "Its alright." He said softly and kissed her gently before going into the bathroom and pulling on his black boxers and cleaning up the bathroom before he swiftly closed the bathroom door but not before unlocking Jeremy's side.

Damon then folded his clothes and put them in a pile by the window. "Are you going to get dressed?" He asked seeing that Elena still sat unmoving. "Um…I guess not" Elena said and shrugged which caused an amused expression to appear on Damon's face. "Oh don't be difficult Lena." He said playfully and made her shrug off the towel, He looked her body up and down, and even though she was slightly bruised she looked perfect to him. He pulled the T-shirt over her head and she sighed pulling on her panties but refused to put the shorts on. Damon threw them off the bed , as he shut off the light Elena brushed her hair quickly and braded it expertly. "Mmm beautiful." Damon said and in a quick motion dove onto the bed and pulled the sheets up to his hips and stopped. Elena slipped under the covers slowly and smiled when Damon wrapped his arm her waist and moved her body against his. "Much better." He whispered and pulled the sheets tighter around them protectively tucking Elena's head under his chin. "I love you" He whispered after a few moments of silence. Elena smiled closing her eyes " I love you more." she whispered back cuddling into his ripped body. "Not possible doll.." Damon murmured back with a pleased smile, loving how the curve of her body fit into his. Damon marveled over her perfection as Elena fell into a peaceful slumber.

Elena sighed and stretched out her arms above her head as sun peaked through the closed curtains, but just as she started to inch her eyes open she quickly groaned rolling onto her stomach as she felt a heavy migraine set in. Her room was dark from the lack of light, but the sun was still good enough to annoy her. Elena instantly realized that she was now alone in bed and that made her feel a pang of sadness. She silently scolded herself and with a painful groan she sat up and gasped as she saw a single rose on her pillow.

Despite her pounding head she gently picked up the rose and held it to her nose as she delicately breathed in the sent a small grin spread across her lips. Elena jumped slightly as her door opened and closed softly, she smiled slightly at him as he slide into bed beside her and pulled her onto his lap. "How are you feeling?.." Damon asked quietly as he took the rose setting it on the nightstand and rested his cheek against Elena's ever so softly. "To be perfectly honest I feel worse then shit." She muttered with a sigh. Damon smiled slightly in spite of himself and lifted his finger to his lips and quickly made a small gash with his sharp teeth. Then he let a drop of his blood drip onto Elena's lower lip, she licked the blood from her lip and grinned as she felt the pain turn into nothingness. "Thank you"

She muttered with a relaxed sigh and was caught off guard when she felt a stiffness against her thigh. "Damon…" Elena muttered glancing over at his watchful gaze. "Elena.." He replied lingering on the last syllable as his eyes lowered to her lips. Elena smirked slowly and rubbed her thigh against Damon's lap, watching his seductive expression flicker to pure need and lust. With in seconds, Elena was pinned down on her back with Damon hovering over her small bodice. " You know how I react to teasing." He drawled glaring down at Elena sinfully.

"Why do you think I do it?" She whispered and lifted her hips up rubbing them against Damon's. He growled and thrust her hips down against the bed and lay his full weight onto her. "Mmm, Don't make me punish you." He said evilly against Elena's neck as he sucked on it roughly. Elena moaned in spite of her aching lower body and tilted her head back slightly.

"Maybe I need punished.." Elena replied closing her eyes and biting her lower lip as Damon slowly licked and sucked along her collar bone. But then he abruptly stopped and moved up to her lips kissing them deeply and full of lust before pulling away with a smirk. "I'm going to make you breakfast. Hurry up and change then meet me in the kitchen." Damon whispered and kissed her again, this time more lustfully and then he rolled off the bed and moved from the room with a wide smirk.

Elena groaned at the sudden loss of affection and rolled onto her stomach rolling her eyes as Damon's amused laugh echoed from the kitchen. "Asshole." Elena muttered knowing he heard her, and could almost feel his amused and impatient stare through the floorboards. She sighed and moved from the bed to her dresser. She tore the braid from her hair as she grabbed a pair of shorts, a purple V-neck shirt and a pair of panties and a bra. She quickly changed and brushed her teeth then skipped down the stairs, her angry mood switched to a slightly perky one. "Must be the weather." Elena thought with a shrug as she entered the kitchen and was met with a mouth watering smell of eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles and blueberries. "Damn, smells great." She said with a smile that was returned with a pleased smile from Damon.

"I was hoping that would be your reaction, but I didn't expect you to be so… Peppy." He said in a cocky tone and smirked. "Reminds me of when I saw you at cheerleading practice in your…. shorty shorts." he continued with a wider smirk glancing down at her jean shorts. Elena chuckled rolling her eyes and moved close enough that their bodies almost touched. "Don't get yourself to excited now." she whispered and kissed him gently before pulling away and getting some of everything that was laid out on the island. Elena smiled feeling Damon's chest press firmly against her back and shoulder blades. "Remember what I said about teasing." He warned in a low voice as his hands griped her hips lightly.

Elena arched her eyebrow glancing over her shoulder innocently. "I did no such thing." Elena said with a smile and was surprised to see Damon's suddenly soft expression. "Of course not." He said and chuckled before kissing her sweetly. "Mmm, I'm trying to eat." Elena said with a giggle trying to move from Damon's lustful kiss which only made him back her up into the counter more roughly. "No no, you teased me and now I'm hungry." Damon whispered seductively and smirked pressing his body flush against hers. Elena smirked glancing down at his parted lips and then back up to his sea blue eyes.

"Mmm I can't, I have to go to school soon." She said but instead of moving away Elena griped a handful of his raven hair and crushed her lips to his in a heated kiss. Damon groaned into the kiss and picked her up by the thighs and then in seconds the familiar crash of the wall was on her back as he sucked along the exposed skin on her neck.

Damon lifted one hand from her thigh as she griped her calves to his hips and cupped her face pulling Elena deeper into his charming and intense ways. Both suddenly jumped as there was a hard rapping on the front door. "Who is it?" Elena yelled impatiently and slightly angry as Damon groaned kissing and sucking at her neck silently and quickly. "Its Bonnie and me idiot! We came to get you earlier for school today! Did you make breakfast? I'M STARVING! let us in!" Caroline's obnoxious voice yelled back through the hard wood of the front door as she pounded on it again.

Elena closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath and when she opened them Damon was looking at her sweetly as he put on a gaurded expression. "Want me to leave?" He whispered as he set Elena back down to the floor. Elena sighed and smiled softly as she shook her head. "No, stay. I have to tell the truth sometime right?" she said as she turned for the door. "I'm coming!" Elena said in a louder voice and she felt Damon's hand slip around her waist quickly and turn her back to him. "You know you don't have to do this yet right? I can wait till things have settled down between you and Bunny Boy." He gambled looking Elena deeply in the eyes to see a slight shit in her thought.

Elena grinned wider and went up on her toes and placed a loving but soft kiss on Damon's lips. "I'm doing it because I want to, Not because I have to." She whispered and bite his lower lip seductively with a giggle and quickly ran to the door and opened it before Damon could get his arms around her.


	15. Chapter 15 Kiss of Death

Kiss Of Death

Chapter 15

Elena opens the front door and was met first by Caroline and Bonnie's happy smiling faces and then as she moves opening the door for them, their eyes move to the figure down the hall. At first everything freezes.. as if nobody breaths and then Caroline storms through the door heading straight towards Damon. "What the hell are you doing here!" She shouts acidly stopping in front of his frozen figure crossing her arms angrily.

Elena quickly rushed over and stepped in front of Damon before he could spit back a cenacle reply. "Caroline! Caroline Calm down. Ok?… I invited him here."

"And why would you do that?" Bonnie says as she slams the front door closed and moves over to were we all stand, all to close for comfort.

Elena sighs and leans back against Damon, exhaustion setting in already. "Well.. Damon and I are together. And I know you guys are probably going to flip out but I wanted you both to know." She says confidently looking at each of her best friends in turn, then when she feels Damon's soothing touch rub her back, but not enough to be noticed by her friends' watchful gaze.

Caroline stood processing Elena's sentience for a few moments and then a huge smile appears as she almost tackles Elena in a massive hug. "Finally! I always thought you two were the best couple!" She squeals in a girly tone then sighs in a dreamy way. "Well not that we got that out of the way I'm going to eat, hope you don't mind! Come on Bonnie!" Caroline says skipping into the kitchen with a laughing Bonnie behind her.

Elena stands in the same place for a few moments, completely shocked by the previous events. She grins gently and turns around to see Damon's crystal blue eyes searching hers with a soft expression. "Well… that went better then I expected." Elena murmurs as she wraps her arms around his neck. Damon grins resting his forehead against hers as he grips her hips gently. "Mmm I'm happy for that, but I have to admit I could of sworn I saw smoke coming from Barbie's ears when she saw me." He says and chuckles backing Elena into the wall with a seductive smirk.

"Hey what are you guys doing in there?" Bonnie says accusingly from the kitchen and Elena giggles as Damon playfully bitches her neck, but is careful not to brake the skin. " Nothing!" Elena says with a joyous laugh as Damon moves off of the wall and twirls her around so her back is flush against his chest. Then he wraps his arm around her waist and kisses just behind her ear.

" I love you Elena Gilbert." Damon whispers into her ear very softly so only she can hear, his hot breath giving her goose bumps as it brushes against her sensitive skin. Elena closes her eyes and smiles turning her head slightly so that her lips almost touched his.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore." Elena whispers back in a velvety voice and then opens her eyes to find Damon grinning. He then leaned in and kissed her so passionately it almost knocks Elena from her feet.

So sorry this was probably my shortest chapter ever but I don't know how to improve or move on with this story. Please send suggestions in reviews or messages. But if I don't get any soon I'll have to finish the story with a boring future chapter! Don't want that to happen? then suggest, review, favorite. thank you. (:


	16. Chapter 16 Guess Who's Back To Play

Guess Who's Back to Play

Chapter 16

It's been months since Elena has seen Stefan, he hasn't been at school and from Damon's constant updates he hasn't been at home, or answered his phone. Elena lets out a small sigh, bringing Damon into a tight hug as she notices the obvious worry in his voice and entire structure.

"Damon, he knows how to take care of himself. It's not your responsibility to keep him at arms length."

Elena whispers soothingly as she rubs small circles into his back trying to calm him in anyway. Damon sighs a throaty groan of mental agony and wraps his arm around her upper body, leaning on her slightly for support. " I know but he is still my brother.. What if this was because of us Elena.. because of me? I took you from him, and that alone would not only kill a man but it would smite any vampire."

Damon whispers and shakes his head slightly as he kisses Elena's cheek gently. Elena looks at him full on considering his words feeling some what guilty, yet touched at the same time. " Damon look at me." She says leaning back so she can see his face but not enough to brake their embrace. Damon's crystal blue eyes scan up Elena's body till he reaches her eyes.

"You are not the reason he lost me. Stefan lost me because I simply couldn't handle him anymore. I get that he was scared of losing me, but that didn't mean he could control everything. I need to have trust and confidence in my own decisions. And you give me that and so much more. I love you, and only you." She says in a slow defined voice, not shifting in the slightest.

Damon gazes into Elena's eyes for a long moment, and then his eyes move down to her lips and back to her eyes. He then leans forward and pulls her into a long passionate kiss, his hands griping her body to his in urgent need of comfort and passion. With un-human speed Damon pin's Elena to the wall and picks her legs up from the floor quickly wrapping them around his waist and crashes his lips to hers again.

Elena grips Damon's shoulders tightly as he smothers her lips with kiss after kiss. She gasps and a fit of giggles breaks through their attached lips as he rips Elena's shirt down the middle of her chest. "Bad boy.." Elena whispers against Damon's lips and he gives a low chuckle and nods as he speeds to the bed and pin's her down on the mattress.

"You better believe it Mrs. Gilbert…" Damon drawls seductively in Elena's ear as he trails his hands down her sides and back up removing her torn shirt and jeans with quick fingers. Elena moan's arching her back slightly as his smooth hands trace the curves of her body and his lips move along her neck and collar bone. "Mmm no no, be a good girl and behave." He whispers with an arrogant smile as he pushes her body flat on the bed and playfully bites her neck.

Elena giggles and wraps her legs around his waist and pulls his lips back to hers as she pulls his shirt off and rolls over on top of his body kissing down his neck and chest and back up thoroughly enjoying his toned muscles flexing in his pleasure and his throaty groans erupting from his lips.

Elena grins and straddles Damon's hips in a teasing manner as she unbuttons and unzips his jeans but stays straddling him as Damon kicks his jeans off impatiently and sits up kissing and nibbling along Elena's neck as his hands graze over her skin gripping her hips to keep her in place.

Elena gasps slightly as her the corner of her lip pulls into a smirk and small tumors of pleasure move throughout her body as she presses her body into Damon's seductively. Just then Damon's eyes flash open and he flips over on top of her shoving her body into the mattress and holds her there by cutting off her air with his arm.

Damon growls furiously and his fangs expose themselves as he glares down at the intruder. He hisses down at the look alike as his chest heaves. "Where is she Katherine!" He yells at the matching vampire features that had come back from hell.


	17. Chapter 17

Dear readers, I'm deeply sorry for your long wait and my cliff hanger but I simply no longer know where to take this story. I am going to start a new one soon and post it within the next week so please check it out! And I need frequent inspirations for my stories which I really got nothing for this one in such a long time it was hard for me to write the last five chapters. Please bare with me and make suggestions for my new story!

XOXO

Bloodybad


End file.
